


his world // peter parker

by windowsmaker



Series: everything peter parker [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Peter takes time to wonder how he got so lucky with his girlfriend as she falls asleep in his arms.





	his world // peter parker

**Author's Note:**

> just some peter parker stuff. i recently watched sm:hc and was NOT expecting to fall in love with tom holland

Resting her head on his chest, she let out a small sigh.  
“Peter, have I ever told you how much I love you?” She asked, her voice soft and gentle.  
“A few times, yeah.” He chuckled, his voice sweet.  
“Can I tell you something?” She asked him, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.  
“You can tell me anything, darling.” He replied, the corners of his lips curling into a small smile.  
“I love you.” Her voice was gentle, and sweet. Like honey to Peter’s ears.  
“I love you too.” He replied, running a hand through her hair as he wrapped his free arm around her back.  
“Hey Peter,” She asked, averting her gaze to his face.  
“Yeah? What’s up?” He replied, his head tilting to the side.  
“You make me so happy. I’m glad I can be with you.” She spoke, her eyes full of love.  
“I can’t believe how lucky I got to be with you,” He replied, smiling sweetly at her. “Your an amazing person and you are so lucky to be with you.” He gave her a small kiss, as tears welled in her eyes  
“I’m gonna cry. You’re too sweet,” She giggled, sniffling as a few tears of joy fell.  
“I try my best.” He grinned, caressing her face.

It was nights like this where Peter was able to forget about the so called, “Stark Internship”, or, as he knew it, Spider-man. Being able to be with her is what had made him forget about everything in the world. He had never been able to laugh as much as he had been with her, or be able to go to someone with whatever problem he had. He was able to confide in her with anything, and he felt safe with her. She was his entire world and he loved her so much. He couldn’t ever ask to be with someone else, and he wouldn’t ever want to be with someone else. Seeing her face light up when he told a corny joke or told her something sweet was something that he could never get enough of. Her laugh was a wonderful sound, sweet and smooth like honey. He loved her, and he couldn’t express it enough.


End file.
